Love Has a Way of Sneaking up on You
by SlytherinPrincesss
Summary: Britt & her boyfriend just broke up. Britt is left heartbroken. her bestfriends promise to be there for her. will she end up falling for Draco or wll a Fredmance begin. or is she just to stubborn to fall for anyone.
1. Chapter 1 Character Information

Ok. So I absolutely love everything about harry potter. J.K rowling does an amazing job with her plot and everything else. But for this story I need to make a few tiny changes. first change draco is two years older than Harry. Making this take place in the order of the phoenix but 2nd change is I probably won't follow the plot that much. Because really all the good stuff happens around the golden trio which my characters aren't a part of there for they don't see as much of the action. But I do not own any of this. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling besides the character's of Brittni, Becca, Daniel, Dustin and Brittn's parents.

Brittni Darling.

Most people call her Britt. She is a 17 year old pureblood witch. Her parents are death eaters but she really isn't evil. She is in slytherin. She has been bestfriend's with draco Malfoy since they were born. She was really short. Standing only at four eleven. She has long white blonde hair making her fit in perfectly with the Malfoy's. she was a complete goofball and people loved to be around her. She was also strange and completely mad. But you couldn't help but love her.

Becca Heart.

She is also a 17 year old pureblood witch. Although her parents are death eaters. She is in Gryffindor. She is Brittni's other bestfriend. Well her girl bestfriend. They met on the train first year and instantly hit it off. She is a little taller than Britt. She's about five three maybe. She has shoulder length dark brown hair. She has just as goofy as britt but also more subtle about it. She is a great listener and friend.

Daniel Black.

He is a 17 year old pureblood wizard. His father is Sirius black. He was raised by his mother. Sonny black. He is also in Gryffindor. He was Becca's boyfriend. They had been friends for a long time and started dating the night of the Yule ball the year before. He is tall and has black curly hair. He's weird and likes to trick. He jumps off of stuff and does flippys and such. Him and britt fight a lot but only play fight. He is actually a really good guy.

Dustin Easter.

He is a 17 year old half-blood wizard. His mom is a really sweet witch and his dad is nice and all but a muggle drunk. He is in Hufflepuff. He's Britt's ex boyfriend. They started dating in nov. of last year. They were set up by a common friend of theirs. He was kind of a slacker. Hardly did his work. Slept a lot. Britt paid for everything in their relationship. And made all the plans because all he wanted to do was just sit around and be lazy. He has a big head and rather large ears. He is very attractive though. He has short dark hair. He was a great guy that Britt loves very much.


	2. Chapter 2 The Nasty Breakup

_**Brittni, Becca, and Becca's boyfriend Daniel sat together in a compartment just talking and awaiting the arrival of Brittni's boyfriend Dustin. The two had the perfect relationship. Brittni started to get worried. She stood and walked to the door. **_

"_**Ima go and look for Dustin." Britt said. Becca and Daniel just nodded and Britt left. **_

_**She walked a long way down the train until she caught a glimpse of Dustin. She looked in the compartment to see that he was having a very flirty intimate conversation with a girl that looked more like a dog than Pansy. Dustin saw her and jumped up and opened the door. **_

"_**Before you even open the mouth on that big head of yours just know that I don't want to hear any bullshit. You want your nasty little dog well then you can have her. It's fucking over." Britt yelled causing people to look out. **_

_**Once they saw who it was they were shocked. Everyone thought their relationship was picture perfect. And it was until today. Brittni flipped him off and ran off leaving Dustin with a hurt look on his face.**_

_**She ran until she got to an empty compartment. She opened the door and sat at the window pulling her knees to her chest. A few tears fell down her cheek but she fought her hardest to stop them. She heard the door open but didn't look up. **_

_**Becca's Pov. **_

_**Britt had been gone for awhile and I was starting to get worried. Just as I decided to go look for her Dustin busted in. his face looked upset and concerned. **_

"_**Have you guys seen Britt?" he asked frantically. **_

"_**No she left a long time ago to come find you because she was getting worried about you." Daniel answered. **_

"_**Yeah, well she sure did find me." he said softly.**_

_**Something wasn't right I just knew it. He did something to her. Her hurt and I knew it. That's when I snapped.**_

"_**What the fuck did you do to my bestfriend?" I yelled jumping up in his face and pushing him against the closed door. Daniel pulled me back and tried to clam me down. Dustin looked nervous. **_

"_**Umm, well you see she walked in on me talking to this girl." Dustin said rubbing his neck. **_

_**There was more to this story that he wasn't telling me. Britt never gets jealous. A girl could be straight up flirting with Dustin and she wouldn't care as long as Dustin didn't cheat or really touch the girl. I had to get to the bottom of this.**_

"_**There is more to this story. Britt doesn't ever get jealous and we all know it. So just tell me the whole truth." I yelled at him. **_

"_**Ok well we were flirting and I know Britt doesn't get jealous about simple flirting. But I guess she could tell that there was more behind this conversation. It was more along the lines of a conversation you would have with someone that you like. And I do like this girl. I mean I love Britt with all of my heart and we all know that but I feel like we rushed it. I just need to get my play out. Ya know?" He said. His eyes screamed lies but I didn't think twice about it. I was just two pissed. **_

_**The next thing I know is I hear a cracking sound. I look down to see Dustin on the ground bleeding from his nose. I then look over at Daniel with a smile on my face. Aw that's just something I love to see. My boyfriend punching my bestfriend's jackass ex boyfriend in the face. **_

"_**You're a pathetic sack of shit." Daniel said. His voice full of anger. I just smiled some more. **_

"_**yeah get your sorry ass out of our sight. NOW!!" I yelled. **_

_**Dustin looked to be full of fear. He stumbled up and ran down the hallway. I looked at Daniel and said "I love you. Did you know that. He just nodded. **_

_**Britt's Pov. **_

_**Ok I'm not a jealous person but I can tell when I'm being betrayed and I was deff being betrayed. There was more than harmless flirting going on. I looked out the window trying to fight the tears. I heard the door open but I didn't look.**_

_**A familiar hand placed itself on my knee. I look up to meet the icy eyes of Draco. I gave him a weak smile. **_

_**Unlike my friends I was placed in Slytherin. I think it has something to do with the fact that parents are death eaters. 2. Even though they are and I don't agree that doesn't make me love them any less and I want to please them. Because 3. All my family has been in Slytherin and 4. I was bloody mad.**_

"_**Now, now dear. Don't you go giving me that fake smile. I've known you for what 17 years now. I know when you're faking. Now what's wrong?" he asked. **_

"_**Dustin" was all I said. He was pissed you could see it on his face.**_

"_**What did the creep do?"**_

"_**I found him with another girl" Draco wrapped me in a hug and held me close to his body. **_

"_**I always told you that he was bad news. Not only was he a nasty half blood which I got over. But he was a slacker. A loser. He's not going anywhere in life. And we both know that. You deserve so much better. Someone will love you. Take care of you. Has a bright future like you do. And he doesn't have to be a pureblood I just think it would be better if he was." **_

_**He wiped the tears away for my eyes and kissed my cheeks. He was something else. **_

_**Draco's Pov. **_

_**I was so pissed that I could avada kedavra his ass and gladly spend life in Azkaban. How dare he hurt my beautiful blonde bestfriend. I sat there holding her and stroking her hair. Stroking her hair always made her feel better. **_

"_**You know I'm always here for you. I'll never leave your side. Never and that's a promise." I said. She just looked at me with empty eyes. **_

"_**Guys always break promises." she whispered and I felt my heart breaking. **_

" _**Not me. I'm not like other guys" I smirked.**_

"_**I know. Your ego is much much bigger." she laughed. "but also I trust you. I know I always can. You've never let me down." she said kissing my cheeks.**_

"_**Ok, well lets go back and find Becca and Daniel." I said. (they were the only two Gryffindors that I ever liked.)**_

_**I got up and offered my hand. She took it and I helped her up. I went to let go but she just held on tightly. I smiled.**_

_**Becca's Pov. **_

_**I tapped my foot as I sat there next to Daniel. I was pissed at Dustin and worried about Britt. She still hasn't came back. Daniel just held my hand tightly. Just then my worry was lifted as Draco and Britt walked in the door. I jumped up and wrapped her in a huge hug. **_

"_**Oh Britt, are you ok?" I asked. I backed up so I could look at her face. I still kept my hands on her shoulder though. **_

"_**Her face lacked emotion. It was empty. I just looked at her and dropped my arms from her shoulder. Draco wrapped his arm around her protectively as if to give her reassurance. Despite his reputation he was a good guy.**_

"_**I'm fine. I'll be ok. Or atleast I will be. I got you, Draco and Daniel to make me happy." she whispered and gave a weak smile **_

"_**Why don't we go and get changed Britt." I said. She nodded and we linked arms and made our way to the bathroom. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Advice,a pack & Dustin issues

Daniel's Pov.

I watched the girls go and I smiled. They were such great friends. I looked over at Draco who was staring out the door as they walked down the hall.

"So how long Draco?" I asked.

He turned to look at me with a puzzled and clueless look. "What are you talking about?" he finally asked.

I just laughed and said "How long have you loved her?"

"who Brittni?" I nodded. "Oh um as more than friends?" I nodded again. "Since we were about 9 and she kissed me under a tree in my backyard. How could you tell?"

"Just by the way you look at her. The way you're a huge dick to everyone but when she is around you soften up . How you're so protective and you can see that it's more than a brotherly way. Its just written all over your face."

"I guess. She just has such bad taste in guys. She dates losers that always hurt her. I mean lets take a look back. There was her first boyfriend in 3rd year that was just a dick. He yelled at her and made her feel like shit. Then she dated that guy in fourth year who was actually good to her but she left him when she meant the definition of dickwad himself. Remember how she was when she dated him in 5th year. She didn't talk to me or you half the year because he threatened her. He yelled at her and scared her. If he said jump she jumped. And then you have Dustin in 6th year. Ok so he treated her better than anyone ever has but he wasn't going anywhere in life. And now choosing another girl over her. I just wish she saw me the way I see her."

"You don't know that she never did. You've never took the time to ask her how she felt about you or ask her on a date or anything. So here is what you do. In a few months when it's positive that she is over him and you won't be just a rebound guy ask her on a simple date. Until then just be her amazing friend. Comfort her. Be there for her. You know I heard once that love is just friendship caught on fire."

"That's a good plan. Thanks man."

Gah, who knew that somewhere deep inside me I had some great advice. I was pretty damn good. Maybe I need to start an advice business. Daniel The Amazing Advice man. Yeah I like the sound of that.

Britt's Pov.

"Becca, I just don't know what I'm going to do. I really love him. And this doesn't seem like something he would do. It really doesn't. but I'm going to be strong. I'm not going to let him catch me shed a single tear. Hey maybe I'll even get out there and get my play out." I said. My voice shaking. Not really showing my strongness.

"That's a good idea. Maybe you're first play should be Draco. I think he has a real thing for you." she giggled.

"No, I could never do that to Draco. Despite his reputation he isn't the kind of guy I would want as play. I see him as more of a relationship type guy. I could never use him for play. Never. I care about him way to much for that." I said.

And it was true. Draco meant so much to me and playing him would just feel wrong. He didn't deserve that. He deserved the best. Someone to love him bunches. Becca got this funny smile on her face.

"I think someone has a thing for Mr. Malfoy." she giggled.

"Um, I think were forgetting that the best relationship I ever had just came to a bitter end. My heart is broken. There's no way I could have a thing for someone already."

"Ok, whatever. Just stay away from Dustin. Or I think Draco, Daniel and me will all slit your throat."

"I plan on staying away from him. Don't worry."

We finally made it to the bathroom. We quickly changed and quickly went back to our compartment. I sat down beside Draco and Becca beside Daniel.

Becca's Pov.

I watched Britt take a seat next to Draco. His eyes light up and he smiled. But then again they always did that.

"Hey Britt, why don't you lay down and put your head in my lap and I'll play with your hair. It might make you feel a little better." he said.

And she did just that. He gently began stroking her hair. He hummed some song that I really didn't know but Britt seemed to. She closed her eyes and smiled a real smile. It was small but it was real. I leaned over to Daniel.

"So how long has Draco loved Britt?" I whispered so they wouldn't hear.

"since they were 9 and she kissed him under a tree in his backyard." he whispered back.

"You know, she dates all these slackers and dicks. She needs to be with Draco. He would treat her like a princess. I mean hell he already does and they're just friends. He has a future ahead of him. He could take care of her. He's probably the best match out there for him and she can't see it because she is too busy fooling with baboons."

"You got that right. So what plans are boiling in my beautiful girlfriend's head? I'm dying to know."

I giggled before saying. "Well we can't do anything right now. Since she just got dumped. We don't want Draco to be a rebound and just get hurt. So we have to wait until she gets over Dustin. And then we do whatever we can to get them together. So we gotta make a pack right now that no matter what well get them together by the end of the year. It would be a shame to see perfection go to waste."

"it's a deal baby. Shake on it?" and we shook on it.

We looked over to see both Draco and Britt fast asleep. Britt's head still in his lap. One of his hands on her hair and the other hand tightly holding hers. It was so cute. I wish I had a camera. Just then Colin walked by. Perfect timing.

"Colin! Come here" I said as I opened the door and pulled him in to our compartment.

"Yes Becca?" he smiled. He had a cute little crush on me.

"I want you to take of picture of Britt and Draco right now. And then make me two copies of it."

Colin nodded and took the picture. He then left after giving me a big smile. I found my Christmas present for the two of them. I looked out the window and saw Hogwarts Castle come into view. So I gently started shaking Britt and Draco to wake them up.

Draco's Pov.

I awoke to Becca shaking me. I stretched my arms out and looked down to see Britt still sleeping with her head in my lap. I really didn't want to wake her.

"Aw she's to cute to wake up." I laughed. I pushed her hair out of her face and just gazed at her amazing face.

"Yeah that's true but she's got to go to school." Becca laughed. Her eyes caught mine and she gave me a knowing glance. I just shrugged it off.

"Britt, it's time to wake up. Were almost there." I said as I gently shook her.

She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. She didn't speak but she just got up and sat looking out the window quietly. I scooted over and placed my hand on her arm. She just looked over and smiled at me.

The train stopped and we all made our way off. She looked scared. I laced my hand with hers and squeezed it to comfort her. The four of us kept walking when I heard someone walking behind us.

"Ha, I knew she always had a thing for the bad rich boy. He can be sure to give her lots of money. Before they run off and become death eaters together like their parents." Dustin scoffed.

The four of us turned around. Behind us stood Dustin. His lame posse was no where to be found. I dropped Britt's hand and walked up to Dustin.

"You need to get your ass out of here. You need to stay away from Brittni. You so far as get within 10 feet of her ima hex your ass like you never been hexed before. You will be wishing that you were dead. And also Britt and me are just friends. She isn't a shitty person like you. You actually loves you and wouldn't dare going after another guy like an hour after a break up. You know kinda like you going behind her back to talk to your ugly ass dog. So I'm telling you again. If you, your dog girlfriend, your fat ass bestfriend and his nasty looking girlfriend get anywhere near Britt then you'll pay for it. I swear. Now go do us all a favor and jump off a bridge." I said with anger. My wand pointed at his face.

"Oh yeah you think you're so tough Malfoy. You wouldn't be nothing without your daddy or your money. And you think you're fooling anyone. Everyone knows your only 'bestfriends' with Britt is so you can get in her pants. Now will you please excuse me and let me talk to Britt" he said whipping his wand out and pointing it at me.

"First off Easter don't you call her Britt. Only people who are close to her and care about her can call her that. Two don't you ever fucking talk about my relationship with Britt like that. I've been her bestfuckingfriend since we were born. She is an amazing girl and I would never use her. And lastly no I will no allow you to talk to her. She deserves better and like I said I don't wanna see you anywhere fucking near her." I said. I was so close to hexing him. Just then Snape walked up. Thank goodness.

"Boys, now just want do you think you are doing?" He sneered. Haha time to use my status to my advantage.

"I'm so sorry professor. You see Easter here was threatening Britt. So I was just defending her." I lied through my teeth.

"Miss Darling, is that so?" he turned to ask Britt. She looked near tears. Her face showed emptiness once more. "Well no need to answer. You're face shows enough. Easter that's 50 points from Hufflepuff for threatening a female student and also detention for a month. And that's just as of now. This may change. Mr. Malfoy if you would take Miss Darling to the common room. I'll explain your absence. And Mr. Easter come with me." Snape said as he stalked off Easter behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares D:

Britt's Pov.

I couldn't believe what all Dustin had just said. I thought he was nice. I really thought he was a good guy. Maybe I was wrong. Draco had his arm around my shoulder as he led me to the Slytherin common room. Once inside we sat down on a couch in front of the fire.

"I'm really sorry about all that. I know how much you love the guy. I'm sorry he turned out to be a dick." Draco said

"They all do. They all do. I mean think back what guy have I dated that hasn't turned out like a dick?" I questioned. He was silent. "That's right. All of them. I'm a fucking dick magnet." I said

"I'm sure that there are guys out there that aren't dicks that like you and would die to have a chance with you." he said getting down on his knees (not like that) and looking me in the eyes.

"Ok, then where are these amazing guys you're talking about. Ya know? The non dicks. Why have I never met one?"

"you're intimidating. That's why. I'm not sure how you are intimidating. But you are. And all that means that all the guys out there are not worth it and don't deserve you. Even if they would treat you amazing. Never for settle for less that the best" he said. I was so lucky to have a friend like him.

"Thanks Draco. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better. I don't know what I would do without you forrealz." and that was the truth. I don't.

"You would be lost. You wouldn't know what to do. You would be a lost incomplete soul walking through the land." he smirked.

I think I was the only one who really truly saw the real him. Most people really thought he was being a cunt face douche bag. Ok so he actually was. But he meant it harmlessly. He was really just being a goof. I think only I knew that.

"You're a fucking dick sucking dumbass. I hope you know that. A fucking cocky dick sucking dumbass at that. You're head is too big for your own good." I laughed pushing him away from me. He gave her this evil glance and I jumped up and started to run away. he chased after me and proved to be faster. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Fucking gross. Your ass is not a sight I want to see you nasty freak.." I said as I hit hi in the back.

he walked over to the couch and threw me over the back. Then jumped over himself.

"Draco Malfoy, I swear if you lay one finger on me in order to tickle me I will crucio your ass so long you will wish I had of just avada kedavra'ed you instead." I threatened.

"Is that so now because I don't think you would." he said giving me a 'yeah right' look.

He then started tickling me wildly. I busted out laughing. I wiggled about trying to break free. I enjoyed being around Draco.

"Drakie-Poo, you want to go for a walk with me tomorrow after classes?" Pansy asked interrupting us. She stared me down the whole time.

"No." Draco said very shortly.

"But, But whyyyyyyyyyyy" she whined annoyingly.

"Because Ima be with Britt tomorrow and the next day and the next day and so on." he said not even looking at her.

"Oh ok. Oh and Brittni I heard about Dustin. What a jerk. You deserve better." she softly said while wrapping me in a 'comforting' hug. "Bitch if you make a move on my Drakie-Poo then I'll kill you so fast that you what know what happened.." she whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

What the fuck did she mean? why would I make a move on Draco. We're just friends. We would never get together. I watched with anger as she walked off.

"What the fuck was that about? I know Pansy Parkinson wasn't just being nice to you." Draco laughed.

"Oh she just wanted to get really close to me. You know so she could whisper sweet threats in my ear."

"She threatened you? Fucking bitch."

"Yeah, she threatened me. It's no big deal though."

"It is too. What did she say Britt?"

I really didn't want to answer. I didn't want to make things weird I guess. But I knew Draco very well. So I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him.

"Urg. Fine. She told me that if I made a move on her 'drakie-poo' then she would kill me so fast that I wouldn't know what happened."

"don't worry about her. She's just jealous because you're beautiful and she looks like a pile of shit."

Draco's Pov.

"Aww, thank you Draco." Britt giggled. She had the cutest way of accepting compliments. She got all giggly.

She had been smiling ever since we got to the common room. It made me so happy. I hate seeing her sad. Pansy pissed me off though. Saying that to her. I soon noticed that everyone was going to bed.

"Well Britt, I think it's time for you to go to bed. Me as well. We have classes tomorrow. So we need our sleep." I said.

"I'm afraid to though. I'll have nightmares. And I don't wanna be in the same room as Pansy." she said really quietly.

"Well sleep in the common room."

"I'll still have nightmares down here. The location won't stop them."

"yeah but down here you'll have me. Like when we were little and you were scared."

She nodded and laid down on the couch. I covered her up with a green blanket and then sat down and she laid her head on my lap. I started to play with her hair to help her fall asleep. It didn't work. She just laid there curled up with her head in my lap. After awhile I think she thought I had went to bed because she let her emotions out. I could hear her sobbing and shaking some. It broke my heart more than anything. I dozed off alittle through out the night. Britt stayed awake and continued to sob and shake. I comforted her the best I could.

Around 4AM she finally fell asleep. I slowly moved and put a pillow under her head. I pulled the blanket back over her from where she had kicked it off. I sat down in the closet chair and got comfy and fell asleep.

About an hour later I was awoke by an ear-shattering scream. I bolted up to see Britt sitting up. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably. She was covered with sweat. I jumped up from my seat and ran to the couch. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Shhh, Britt. What happened? What happened?" I whispered trying to clam her down.

"Nightmare. Dark. Alone. Everyone gone." she cried clinging to me. Just then I heard everyone in the common room whispering.

"Everyone hush. Now what's wrong in here. Is anyone hurt?" Snape interrupted the whispering.

"Britt, just stay right here. I'm going to walk over there and talk to professor Snape." I whispered to her as I got up and walked over to him.

The room was really quiet. The kids just sorta stood there. Once I had made my way to Snape I turned back to look at Britt. She was rocking back and forth clutching a pillow.

"Sir, I gotta make this quick because Britt needs me bad. But no one is hurt. Everything is fine. Britt just had a bad nightmare." I said fastly.

"Everyone there is nothing to see here. Now back to bed." Snape yelled. The kids all grumbled and made their ways back up the stairs. Once they were gone he turned to Draco. "I would like to speak with Miss Darling."

We walked back over to Britt. I sat down beside her and held her in my arms and tried to stop the shaking.

"Miss Darling, are you alright?" Snape questioned.

Britt just nodded. Her face was red and tear streaked. Her eyes showed nothing.

"Are you sure? If you wish I can get you the day off." he said.

"No sir, I would rather not miss out on my first day of lessons." she whispered voice shaking.

"As you wish. I do hope that you feel better. Now Mister Malfoy, you have classes with Miss Darling right?"

"Yes sir. We have every class together." I replied.

"Good. Take care of her and watch out for her."

"Two steps ahead of you sir."

Snape then turned and walked out leaving it just Britt and me.

"Ima go get ready for class. I'll meet you down here when I'm finished" she said as she turned towards the stairs. I sure did worry about her.


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Morning! Breakthrough?

Ok first off I'm so sorry I kinda lost inspiration to continue with this story. Second thank you shychanter93 for your review on my story. I guess you could say it inspired me to work more on the story. And second in my head while planning the rest of the story I wanted Britt to have a encounter with Cedric and then I realized they he was dead. So tell me what you guys think. Should I bring Cedric back to life or change the plot line? Your opinions matter.

Britt's pov

I walked up the stairs trying to shake the bad dream from my head. I had to make it through the day. I wouldn't have another year where I almost failed everything. As I walked in the dorm rooms all the girls stopped to look at me.

"I see you weren't in the dorm last night." Millicent said.

"She was sleeping in the common room with Draco. God I can see why Dustin dumped your ugly ass. You're a whore." Pansy said and with that the two left. No one else had anything to say. No one ever talked to me like that in Slytherin house because they were all scared of me besides Millicent and Pansy.

I quickly walked in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Pansy was right I was ugly. My nose was too big. I smiled funny. My face was fat. I could go on and on. Tears starting pouring from my eyes. I was a failure and no one would want me.

Becca's pov

Daniel and me sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. When Dustin walked in. I secretly sent a tripping curse his way. He fell in front of the whole Great Hall. Everyone erupted with laughter. He got up and dusted him self off. He then started making his way towards Daniel and me. My blood was boiling.

"Becca, I need a favor from you?" he pleaded.

"Ah what do you need? Do you need someone to walk your dog?" I asked very bitch like.

"Huh? I don't got a dog. But anyways I need to talk to Britt but I can't get anywhere near her because of Malfoy. So can one of you get her alone for me?" he asked.

"are you fucking kidding me?" he shook his head. "so you're fucking serious. No the fuck I won't. I'm with Draco. I don't want you talking to her either. And even if I didn't agree with Draco there is no way he would ever let her out of his sight because unlike your sorry ass he actually cares about her." I yelled jumping up from my seat and getting in his face.

He walked off and I sat back down. Daniel nudged me in the side and I looked up. Everyone was looking at me. The Slytherin (minus Pansy and Millicent) were clapping. Guess they hate Dustin as well. Were I guess if someone hurts the princess of your house your prone to hate him.

"you're something else. Did you know that?" Daniel laughed.

"yeah, I get that all the time." I laughed as I put a piece of toast in my mouth. "What can I say when I'm good I'm amazing."

"Haha, you sound like Draco now. With that cockiness."

"Speaking of Draco. I wonder where him and Brittni are?"

Draco Pov.

I sat in the common room waiting on Britt. It was taking her forever and it normally didn't. she was a simple girl. I decided I had to go check on her. I quickly walked up the stairs. I didn't see her in the dorm room but I heard a shower running so I knocked on the bathroom door. No one answered but I heard a small whimpering sound. I threw the door open. Thankfully no one was naked. Britt was laying in the corner shower in her clothes whimpering and mumbling to herself. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly not caring that I was getting soaked.

"Britt are you ok? What happened?" I said. She was silent and didn't say anything. I had only seen Britt like this two other times. Once with her 3rd year boyfriend and that was really just minor. And the worst was with her 5th year boyfriend. He changed her forever and I don't think she would ever be the same. I just hope she makes it through this.

"I don't wanna talk about it just go in the dorm and wait on me to get ready. It won't take long I promise." she said. I didn't really want to but I decided it would be best. I nodded and just left.

I sat on her bed and started looking at her pictures. There was one of her and Becca from first year and some of her and her parents, a few of the four of us and some of us. I picked up one of us when we were nine. It was the day I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Okay so I know I was only nine but my feelings haven't changed. it was such a nice day. She kissed me under a tree and my mom who was bring us drinks caught it on camera.

Britt's pov.

After Draco left I walked over to the mirror. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked pathetic. I was wet with a tear streaked face. I couldn't believe I was doing this again. I didn't do anything to deserve this. I was the perfect girlfriend. He was just a jerk.

"I can't let the asshole get to me." I said to my reflection. I then cast a drying spell on my hair and clothes and applied my makeup.

I was determined to get through the day. I deserved better than Dustin the dumbass. I walked out the door to find Draco sitting on my bed with a picture frame in his hand. He didn't hear me come out so I decided to sneak around and surprise him.

"Guess who!" I said as I jumped on the bed and put my hands on his eyes.

"umm, I don't know but I do hope it's my best friend." he laughed. I removed my hands and jumped around in front of him.

"Well today is your lucky day because here is the greatest best friend ever." I smiled, a real smile. "Now lets get going were already a few minutes late. Thank god we have Snape first or we would be in big trouble."

He got up and I jumped on his back and we started making out way to Snape's classroom.

We walked in the door and everyone turned to look at us. We had this class with the Hufflepuffs. That didn't please me very much. I had to sit through a class with Dustin Douchebag for a whole class. Most of the Hufflepuffs turned to glare at us. Including Dustin, his fat best friend and their girlfriends.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Darling, may I asked why you are 20 minutes late for class?" Snape asked in his monotone voice.

"I'm so sorry sir. I had a very bad morning. Just last night trailing on into today. So I got a little bit behind. And Draco here was just staying with me to make sure I was all right. I'm very sorry" I said putting on my puppy dog face. I knew we weren't going to get in trouble because Snape adored us.

"Very well, take your seats. Oh and Miss Darling you are excused from today's assignments. I'm sure you're tired so you can us the rest of class to nap. And the same goes for you Mister Malfoy" he said as we made our way to our seats. Score! I'm not in trouble and I get to nap.

"Professor, I don't think that is very fair." Dustin's dog spoke up. I shot her an evil look and she shot one right back.

"And what exactly do you not find fair Miss Spyly?" Snape questioned. This was going to be ugly I just knew it.

"that just because little miss perfect the Hogwart's whore puts on some sad face and gives you some bogus sob story you let her off for being late. And the same for Mister Badboy who wouldn't be nothing without mummy and daddy's money. Stupid death eaters. " she snarled through her nasty yellow teeth. I was pissed. It was time to press my luck.

"Listen here bitch. Let's set some things straight. I'm far from a whore. I think you should take a look in the mirror if you wanna see what a whore looks like. Oh I think I have one in my bag. I would let you borrow it but you might break it with that face. But more importantly than that don't you ever talk about Draco or his family like that. They're great people better than you ever could be." I yelled jumping up from my seat. Draco grabbed my hand in attempt to calm me down.

"Now now Miss Darling calm down and let me handle this." he said looking at me with a smile (as much of a smile that he could give) I nodded. "Now Miss Spyly, 30 points from Hufflepuff and two weeks detention. For questioning a teacher and bad mouthing a student. And if you have anything to say about fair I will make it three weeks. Now everyone get back to work." Snape said and the class hopped right back into their work.

"Britt what was that? You gotta watch your mouth. What if that was any other teacher besides Snape. You would of got in serious trouble." Draco whispered still gripping my hand.

"If it was any other teacher I would of gotten in trouble for being late and no one would of said anything. So there wouldn't have been a problem. You don't think I'm gonna sit there and let some ugly whore call me little miss perfect the Hogwart's whore. No one is pushing me around this year like they have before. It's time to let the bitch out." I seethed.

"Well she got one part right. You are little miss perfect. Now why don't you take a nap. It will do you good."

"only if you promise to play with my hair." I said as I laid my head down. Draco soon started playing with it and I couldn't help but fall asleep.

Dustin's pov

I watched Draco play with Britt's hair. My heart blazed with jealousy. That was the second girl I ever loved. I was surprised that she wasn't a wreck. That she was fighting back. I figured that I could try out this new girl and if it didn't work Britt would still be waiting on me to return like a lost puppy. She did it with her last boyfriend. She pined over him well up until we got together and even still afterwards.

I use to be the one that played with her hair and made her fall asleep. Things just didn't make sense in the world. Britt was suppose to be all sad and crying and begging for me back. That's how I pictured it. Stupid bitch.

Draco's pov

Britt looked so peaceful sleeping. I was so proud of her. She wasn't crying. She was fighting back. And her smile wasn't entirely fake. I could still see pain in her eyes but that's normal. She was taking this all so well though. I'm surprised she wasn't always tough. Both her parents are extremely tough. Her mom almost gives Bellatrix a run for her money. And our fathers were both very tough people. But now looking back Britt was very close to my mum. She must of picked up on her softness.

Halfway through class I glanced over at Dustin. He wasn't working he was staring at us with a pissed off look on his face. Ha jealous are we bud. Were too bad. I hated that kid. He was going to end up no where wasting away. He exposed Britt to way too many bad things too. Since he was half muggle he had access to some really bad muggle things. Took the poor girl to a drug deal once on what was suppose to be a special night for her. Did all kinds of drugs around her that made her sick. She would always come home (her parents and her spent a lot of time at the manor) sick and coughing with headaches, tummy aches and fevers out the ass.

I flipped Dustin off and glared at him. He quickly turned his attention back to doggy. I notice that class was coming to an end. Gah where did the time go. Oh yeah I spent most of it thinking of random stuff. I slowly started to shake Britt up.

Britt's pov

I was having a nice dream. I was dancing in a field of sunflowers and daisies. The warm sun shining down on me. I then collapsed and just laid in the flowers starring at the clouds. When the ground started to shake.

"Britt, wake up. Class is almost over." I heard Draco whispering in my ear. I slowly sat up and began rubbing my eyes and yawning.


	6. Chapter 6 This year is going to be messy

I do not own any of this although it would be pretty wicked if I did. And while I am quite the huge dedicated Harry Potter fan I feel the need to make some changes. its one small one. As we already can tell its not following the book plot. It will soon will. Maybe if I can work it out in my head. Just go with me (I don't plan stories out ahead of time. I just go with the flow and write. It can be good or bad) any ways the change I am making as I said is tiny is I'm making Draco one year older and the twins a year younger. Sorry if the story is complicated. It's really not. And I realize that this might have messed up my story quite a lot just go with it and if you don't like you well it's not like I'm forcing you to read it.

Britt's pov

I was so glad when the first class was over. I had to hurry to transfigurations because McGonagall wouldn't be easy on me because of personal problems. She always hated me. So I quickly picked up my bag and stood up.

"Come on Draco, we can't be late because McGonagall won't go easy on us. And I rather not get detention on the first day of classes."

We walked out the door and I could see Dustin and his gang ahead of us. I sent four different curses towards them. I hit Dustin with a bat boogie hex. I hit Wesley (the best friend) with a tripping curse. I hit Melania with a curse that sent her into a vomiting fit. And Mandy got the best one (one I learned from the twins). It was a spell that cause her to change colors every 5 minutes and there was no counter curse, that I knew of.

As soon as the spells left my wand I pulled Draco down a secret corridor that no one knew. He started to speak but I quickly put my hand over his mouth. I grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way down the dark corridor. When we came out the other side we were right at the transfigurations classroom.

"Britt, you're bloody brilliant!" Draco said as he busted out laughing. "Come on we gotta tell Becca and Daniel about this."

We ran in the classroom and took seats beside Becca with me in the middle. She looked at me and started smiling. Guess she was happy that I was doing better.

"Becca, you'll never guess what just happened. Well me and Mandy got into in Snape's class because she didn't think it was fair that we were 20 minutes late. So she smarted off and badmouthed me, Draco and his parents. So I told her off. Then she got in trouble and I didn't. then after we left the four of them were walking in front of us. So you know what I did. Well I'll tell you what I did. I cursed them. Dustin got a bat boogie hex. Wesley is probably tripping up the hallway right now. While Melania throws up in the hallway and Mandy changes colors every 5 minutes." I said in one breath.

"So our curse works?" Fred asked as him and George turned around in the seat.

"It works beautifully I just hope it holds to at least lunch so I can see her one more time." I smiled.

"Britt, you better watch yourself. You don't wanna get in trouble. Mainly for four dummies like them. Just be careful. But I'm very glad to see my best friend smiling again. I've been so worried. All night and when you didn't show up for breakfast." Becca said.

"It's ok Becca. They deserve it. And also I learned from the best. And I'm now almost better but not quite. I won't get in trouble. I'm too good." I said as I stood to bow.

"Hobbit, don't get to cocky. If your head gets too big you might just fly away or either fall over. I guess it depends." Daniel laughed.

"You're just jealous fatty." I giggled. Just then McGonagall walked in. I stopped my giggling immediately and sat down. I don't know why but that woman scared me. I guess it was because she hated me more than anyone and everyone could see it.

"Okay class, today we are going to be working in partners on turning a chair into a small dog. I will be picking your partners. Mister Black you will be working with Miss Parkinson. Miss Darling you will be working with Mister Fred Weasley. Miss Bulstrode you will be working with Mister George Weasley." I soon zoned out because it was just so boring listening to her pair everyone up. I did hear that Draco and Becca were partners. "Ok class now get with your partners"

Everyone got up to move. I gave Daniel and George looks of sympathy before I moved down one row to sit beside Fred.

"I'm real sorry about the whole Dustin thing. You really deserve better even if you are a disgusting Slytherin. I mean I'm grossed out just to be working with you."

"Oh shut up you know you love me and I'm amazing and I'm one of your best friends. And about the Dustin thing. Its fine. It's his loss not mine. I'm pretty much over it. I mean I care about him and all but I know he is a jerk and I don't need him."

"yeah everything that just came out of that mouth is completely true." Fred smiled.

"Lets get to work goofball"

We worked really hard for the rest of the class. We mastered the spell and kept practicing. It was actually quite fun to be class work. I looked over at Draco and for some reason he didn't look to happy. Wonder why?

Draco's pov

I sat with Becca as we worked on our assignment. I looked over to see Britt and Fred working together. From where I was sitting it looked like they were flirting. I could feel jealousy flowing through my blood. I felt Becca's hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her.

"Draco, what's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked. I didn't say anything but I just pointed over to where Britt and Fred were working. "oh, jealous? You don't gotta be. They're just doing class work. It's harmless." she just didn't get it.

"Look at them more closely. They aren't just working. They're over there flirting up a storm. Britt is all smiley and giggly. And Fred looks like he won some huge prize. Come on tell me you can see it."

"Yeah, Britt looks happy. They both do. That's a good thing. They're friends. Fred is funny. Are you not happy that Britt is over there laughing instead of breaking down?"

I really didn't want to answer that question because it would piss Becca off. I wasn't entirely happy to see her over there laughing and happy. Because I wasn't the person making her happy. Urg I'm a horrible person.

"Draco are you going to answer that last question?" Becca questioned. I just shook my head. "Oh goodness Draco, you aren't happy she is laughing and happy because you're not the guy whose making her that way. That is low and selfish Draco. I would expect that from any Slytherin but you. Britt deserves to be happy. And if Fred is making her laugh and not think about Dustin then I'm very grateful to him." she snapped.

I couldn't do this today. I quickly got up with my stuff and went to talk to McGonagall. I had to get out of this class.

"Professor, may I please be excused. I'm not feeling so well." I asked.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy." she said.

I quickly walked out the door not looking back once. I was going straight to Snape's and try to get the day off. I knew it would go my way.

Becca's pov

I watched as Draco walked out of the classroom. I was so mad at him. I can't believe he was pissed because Britt was happy. I looked down and Britt to see that she hadn't even noticed yet. She was too caught up in her conversation with Fred. Was there something more? I would have to talk to Fred about that later. Soon after Draco left class ended. Daniel walked over to me.

"So, I'm not the only one that noticed Britt and Fred flirting up a storm over there?" he asked.

"Not you too" I sighed. "Draco went on and on about it. I told him there was nothing to it and he should be happy that she was smiling. And he wasn't. he was all pissed that she was smiling. So he ran off. I'm going to get Britt. Wait right here." I said as I started towards Britt. She was still deep in conversation with Fred.

"Hey Britt, you walking with us to class?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Don't forget about tonight." Britt said as we turned to leave.

"Hey wait up guys, is it ok if me and George walk with you?" Fred asked.

Ok something was deff going on here and I was gonna get to the bottom of it. Yeah Fred and Britt were very close. Almost as close as she was to me, Daniel and Draco.

"Of course it's fine. I gotta talk to you later alone anyways Fred." I said. Daniel shot me a 'what the hell' look. "I'll explain later." I mouthed to him and he nodded.

"Hey Becca, where's Draco?" I shrugged. "Oh well, I'll see him next class I'm sure."

The five of us started walking down the hall. Britt and Fred were still having some weird conversation. I wasn't listening.

"Hey Becca, what's going on with Britt and Fred?" George questioned.

"I'm sure nothing is going on with them. Why is everyone bothering me with this matter. Hold on! Fred walk with me to class. I have to talk to you about something very important. Major and important." I yelled back at him.

He looked at me confused, said bye to Britt and ran up to meet me. "What's up Becca?" he asked.

"Boys, well see you in class."

Britt's pov

Becca yelled for Fred and he walked up to meet her. She had her serious face on. Why was everyone acting weird today.

"What did Becca want with Fred you guys?" I asked Daniel and George as I caught up with them. They just shrugged. I spotted Luna walking our way, I decided to just walk with her since our classes were close to each other. "Guy's I'll see you during free period next period. I'm going to walk with Luna. Bye" I said as I walked up to Luna.

"Hello Britt, how have you been today?" she asked in that dreamy voice of hers.

"I've actually been good today. How about you? Have those nargles bothered you any?" I asked. Its times like this I wonder why I'm in Slytherin. I like almost everyone.

"Oh yes, I woke up this morning and couldn't find my shoes.'

"well if you need any help finding them then let me know."

Becca's pov

"Fred, what was going on with you and Britt? You guys looked alittle cozy and flirty in class today? Is there something I should know?" I asked bluntly. I didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Umm, nothing." he said. I could tell he was lying through his teeth. I had been around the twins too long now.

"I'm not falling for it. Now spill it." I demanded.

"Urggggg. Fine well errr I well I. I don't know how to say this but I like her. I have for the longest time now. I can't help it. Please don't tell anyone. There only person who knows is George" he whispered.

"Wow, never did I think Fred Weasley would be all hush hush and shy about a girl." I teased.

"just don't say anything about it. He pleaded. I nodded and he turned to go find George. I shook my head. This year was going to be so messy. So messy. Maybe I just shouldn't get in the middle of it. But seeing as Britt was my best friend and I was tried of seeing her with losers I would get in it. Just then I felt an arm wrapped around my waist.

"So what's the verdict?" Daniel asked as we continued to walk to charms.

"Well, it seems that a certain redhead has a massive crush on our little midget. This year is going to be messy" I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7 Crush or Rebound?

Ok so I've figured the story out well the plot part. I'm just going with my own plot. The characters are all J.K Rowling's besides Britt, Daniel, Becca and the douche gang. The plot is also mine. Thought I would clear that all up.

Britt's pov.

I walked down to Care of Magical Creatures alone. Normally Draco walked with me but he was no where to be found. He seemed to disappear. Oh well. I had this class with the Ravenclaws which made me happy because for some reason all the girls worshiped me and the guys adored me. It was kind of weird sometimes.

"Hey Britt, where's Draco? He's normally attached to your side." a voice beside me. I looked over to see Kimmy a tall pretty girl with curly auburn hair.

"You know Kimmy, I'm not really sure. He kind of vanished." I said concern in my voice.

"Who vanished?" a blonde who could of passed as my older sister asked from behind me.

"Oh hey Bea, I've seemed to have lost Draco." I laughed nervously.

"Well, Mini Me only you could lose a person." she giggled. The three of us laughed.

Care of magical creatures passed really fast. Before I knew it Hagrid had dismissed us. I was going to take full advantage of Draco missing so I could really think. I said bye to my two friends and began on my way. I decided I would take the scenic route back to the castle.

I wasn't fully of the Dustin thing. I mean I was. I knew I could do better but I just felt betrayed I guess you could say. I should just forget about guys for awhile. Just then I was thrown to the ground.

"what the fuck is your problem?" I yelled as I looked up at my tackler. Fred Weasley stared back at me and I felt myself blush.

"Well I saw you walking by yourself so I decided to come join you." he said still straddling me. Neither of us really seemed to care.

"Ok well that doesn't explain why you had to bloody tackle me you git." I laughed from under him.

"I just felt like it. I guess." he shrugged. Something weird happened then. My tummy filled with butterflies. My skin was tingly. I looked up at Fred. The way his beautiful red hair fell on his freckled forehead made me smile. I looked in his eyes and got the strong urge to kiss him.

"Uh, Fred get off me now. I got to go do something important." he just looked at me. "I said NOW!" he quickly got up and I took off running.

I ran and ran until I ran right into the trio. I could use this for my advantage.

"Oh guys, I'm so sorry. Something big well sorta big happened. In girl world its kinda big. But I'm sure you guys don't wanna hear about all that. But are you headed to the Gryffindor common room. I really need to talk to Becca. It's so important." I said all in one big breath.

"Oh of course we'll get her for you Britt. Follow us." Hermione said. Ron and Harry just looked at me for a second. Before nodding and walking off.

"Is everything alright Britt? you seemed rather frazzled back there. Dustin isn't bothering you again is he?" Harry asked.

"No, its more of a redhead concern." I realized what I had said and covered my mouth. "I mean it's nothing really" I quickly tried to coverup. The three stared at me.

"What do you mean a redhead concern? I know I didn't do anything. So that leaves either Fred, George or Ginny. Which one did something." Ron asked. The three were totally giving me their full attention.

"None of them did anything."

"Well are you mad at any of them?" Harry asked.

"No I'm not mad at Ron, Ginny, George or Fred." I stated.

"Come on Britt you can tell us. We won't tell anyone. We promise!" Hermione pleaded.

"Goodness Hermy, what's gotta in to you. All up and in something gossipy." I laughed. "but I guess it won't hurt if you know. Not that it means anything what so ever or if anything would ever happen between us. Because one. What I felt was probably just something other than the moment. Two I just got out of a relationship. Three I would never act on it. And four It's not like if it was more than he would ever like me." I rambled on and on. I really need to stop rambling. I spill to much. I looked at the three to see them staring at me. "Um, what is it you guys?"

"do you realize what you just told us?" Harry asked.

"Not really so much. I was ranting and rambling and I had no control over what came out." I blushed.

"well what I'm getting from your rant was you had a moment with a certain redhead and in that moment you felt a spark. It scared you. So you ran so you could find Becca." Hermione stated all matter of factly..

"so Britt, I know it isn't me because I think I would remember having a moment with you. I'm sure you're not a lesbian so that leaves out Ginny. So it's either Fred or George." Ron said. I haven't seen him interested in something in forever. Just then I saw Becca and I ran over to her. Once there I turned to the trio and waved at them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"something happened. Ok so since I still don't know where Draco is. I was gonna just walk around for awhile and think. And that's when I got tackled and tickled. I look up and it's Fred. And he's on top of me. And I look at him. And he's just so cute. But anyways. My tummy was filled with butterflies. Chills went up my skin. And I wanted to kiss him. So I pushed him off and ran away."

"so you have a thing for Fred?"

"no. me and Dustin just broke up yesterday. I'm not a whore. I'm not going to go from guy to guy."

"well there seems to be something. Go with the flow."

Becca's pov.

So apparently there is a growing crush on Fred inside Britt. I feel kinda bad for Draco but hey whatever makes Britt happy. But knowing Britt she wouldn't ever try to make a move. Plus she is so caught up on not seeming like a whore. Atleast she isn't all sad. The year before last I though she was going to die she didn't eat or sleep or anything. I'm proud of her. We had the same next class with Fred, Daniel, George and Draco. This was bound to get interesting. Stupid crushes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Daniel said as he came up beside us and grabbed my hand.

"Oh Britt was just telling me about her moment with Fred." I laughed.

"Becca!" Britt said pushing me.

"Oh call down Hobbit. Its just me. So Britt had a moment with Fred? Huh?" Daniel laughed shaking his head.

Britt's pov.

So now five people know about something that isn't even a big deal. It was nothing. Urgg. I sped up a bit and quickly walk in the doors of the History of Magic classroom. I hated this class. It was so boring. I looked around for Draco but he was no where to be seen. I sighed and took a seat beside Fred. I thought about avoiding him but since it was nothing. I didn't find it necessary.

"Aww Britt why did you run off?" Becca laughed from the seat behind me.

"Because you were being annoying." I said sticking my tongue out at them and turning around. I looked over to see Fred staring at me with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Gryffindork!" I laughed as I push him off his chair.

"Well I'll be damn. The weakling is actually alittle bit strong." Fred said getting up smiling.

"You're a git you know that."

"Mister Weasley and Miss Darling, would you please save your conversation for after class so we can get started." Professor Binns said. We both nodded.

When Professor Binns was at the front of the class Fred slid me a piece of paper. I looked down at it.

"Britt, to answer your question comment. Yes I know I'm a git. But I'm a sexy git. ;) anyways getting down to business. Will you have lunch with me today. We can get food from the kitchen and eat at the lake. So we can discuss tonight. That Sexy Ginger."

I laughed before picking up my quill and started to write. "Haha Fred, you wish you were as sexy as me. As for lunch. Yeah I guess I can have a pity lunch with you. Although I am looking forward to tonight. The Mindblowing Blonde" I slid it over to him and watch him smile as he read it. I like his smile. No stop it. It wasn't long before he slid it back.

"Psshh stop lying to yourself Britt. You know you find me so super sexy and want me so bad. Which is why our lunch isn't a pity lunch. And of course you're looking forward to tonight because you get to spend it with the coolest guy ever. The Godly Ginger"

Oh this boy was so cocky. But he was sexy. You don't have to like someone to think they're sexy. I quickly wrote back. "Stop being so cocky you giant cockhead. I think it is the other way around. Haha The Goddess of the Blondes." before I could slid it to him another piece of paper hit me in the head. I turned around to see Becca smiling at me. I picked her note up and slid Fred's to him and then opened Becca's.

"Seems to be getting pretty flirty down there." I didn't even reply just threw it back to her. When I turned around Fred had returned out note.

"Hey no fair! You stole use of godly! That's cheating. And yeah you're pretty hot…for a Slytherin. And also about giant cockhead. You got part of that right. The Bedrocking Ginger."

Wow that was unneeded information. Haha. I laughed as I wrote back. "Yeah you're right. You do have a giant head. It's so massive I'm surprised you can even stand up." I slid him the letter back.

"Earth to Fred and Britt!" George said as he hit us both on the head with a book.

"What the fuck you bloody prat!" I yelled just as Professor Binns came by.

"Miss Darling what have I told you about that mouth of yours?" he scolded. For some reason he never did like me.

"to watch it carefully" I muttered.

"Exactly. Be glad I'm in a good mood today because I should give you a detention." he said and went away.

I turned to my friends to find everyone of them laughing their asses off at me. I glared at them and then busted out laughing.

"I hate you guys. Mainly you George because that was all your fault." I said pushing him and sticking my tongue out."

"Hey now it's not my fault that I had to pull you and Fred away from your little flirt session." George laughed.

The five of us then left the class to make our way to lunch. About halfway there me and Fred decided it was time for us to leave.

"Well guys it's time for our departure. We have to go to the kitchen and get food. Because we are having a picnic. We'll see you later." Fred said as we went to turn and go a different way. Becca gave me a look that said you + me =huge talk later.

After we got our food we started heading to the lake. I was really looking forward to this lunch. I don't know why. But I liked spending time with him. I got bored of walking so I decided to jump on Fred's back.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"I wanted a piggy back ride. And you want to give me one." I smiled.

He carried me all the way to this tree next to the black lake. He then sit out a blanket and placed our basket of food down. I laid down on my tummy and made it to where I took up the whole blanket.

"Britt, move your fat ass I wanna sit down!" Fred said as he poked me with his foot.

"No, my blanket!"

"Fine! I'll sit on you. Your ass looks like it would make a nice seat anyways." and true to his word he took a seat on my butt.

"Fred get off my butt. You're gonna make it all flat!"

"I'll get off if you move over and make room for me"

"Fineeee" I said. He got off and he laid down beside me but on his back. "hey Fred, hand me a sandwich?" I asked.

"Nope. Get it yourself."

"Fred the sandwiches are right beside you. Please give me one"

"Nope. Get it yourself. You need exercise. You're getting fat."

"Fred Weasley you are an asshole." I said as I leaned over him to get a sandwich. Before I could even open the basket he started tickling me. "Fred stopppp itt. That tickles." I said as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Well that's the point Blondie." he laughed as it continued. Finally I got out of his grasp and started running for my laugh.

"haha you'll never catch me!" I yelled as he stood up and followed suit. I looked back and didn't see him anywhere. So I got cocky and stopped for a break. Big mistake. I soon felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and throw me over their shoulder.

"thought I would never catch you. Now since I caught you I know just what I want to do." he said as he walked towards the black lake.

"Don't you dare throw me in the lake." but it was too late. I felt cool water hit my body. I resurfaced and spit out water. "Fred, you are in for it." I said as I climb out of the lake. "Now come give me a hug love."

"eww gross I wouldn't be caught dead hugging a wet slytherin." he laughed as I ran towards him and jumped on him.

"Aww you know you love Britt the snake. She's your best friend. Now lets go eat and talk about tonight." he nodded and started carrying me towards the blanket.

"I turned to look him in the eyes." he stopped walking and returned the look. And then something happen. It was like a magnet pulling us together.


End file.
